Legacy of Kain: Damnation
by Nosgoth
Summary: Kain tells his life-story to a Peasant woman from The Human Sanctuary.


Crouching low in terror at where she was and whom she was standing before, The Peasant woman whimpered softly. Though the Priestess had encouraged them to worship vampires, she still held terror. But at the same time, her mind screamed for her to calm herself and find this as an honor to be called upon by the King of Vampires. She wasn't at sure of what to do regardless of what her mind pleaded; finally, without word and eyes focused upon the vampire, she kneeled down to show loyalty. For she could tell, in his fierce eyes he was already growing tired and very irritated of this woman's lack of respect. He then, began his tale…

"I was a Nobleman, once. But it was a long time ago, when I was still alive."

Leaning back into his mighty throne, the Vampire Lord began his tale, his lower half was crossed with an ankle-to-knee position while his bent elbow was propped up and the wrist of his cloven hand lay limp allowing the joints in his hand to form his fingers into a laid-back position. Matching eyes of a fierce yellow, half-lidded and looked as if he where very tired, however his senses where alert and the oddly colored irises withheld their sinister glare as they always did. 

"Before my death, I lived in the town known as "Coorhagen". Which was a small town filled with those of kind word and merry song. My father was well known of the area as was my mother, but she departed to the world of the un-living. She died giving birth to me, so I did not know her as the townsfolk and my father had. But from the stories heard, She was a wonderful person." 

With eyelids dropping slowly as the memories of his past-life over flown his senses, Kain sighed deeply as eyes re-opened and he continued on. "Throughout my life, I had trouble determining who I was at times, and when I turned 25-years, I had left Coorhagen in search of who I really was. A search for self-identity if you may." 

Suddenly, Kain sat up in his seat after finding the position rather uncomfortable, he stood and leant against the arm of the throne, his voice dropped as if the next piece of dialogue was anything but pleasant. 

"When I turned 30-year, I had journeyed to the town of "Ziegsturhl" … upon arrival, the outside was growing dark and very unpromising, figuring I'd have time before night had completely fallen, for most of the good taverns where closed at nightfall, I stepped inside a small tavern which was half-lit, smelt of strong ale and was abandoned, except for the bartender who was cleaning up rather hurriedly. Asking for a drink, he refused. I assured the man that I was of noble blood and could reward him greatly.  But, he still refused and claimed that the night held an evil and that he would **not **stay open for any man, or woman. With quizzical expression, I had left the tavern without another word. The sun was now setting as if it weren't waiting for me to find a vacant room at a nearby Inn. However, there was someone waiting for me when I stepped outside." 

The Vampire's lips twisted to a frown, not of sadness, but of anger and silent rage, his fist clenched as his blood began to boil. 

"I was ambushed by a band of brigands who had been sent by Mortanius the Necromancer. He was the guardian of the Pillar of Death; the strongest of the circle and was it was he who brought me back from death. At the moment, I did not know it was **he** who planned my murder. After I had been beaten to the ground by the brigands, a hired assassin had brought the killing blow to my body and ran me through with an iron sword.

When I awoke, I found myself atop a cliff of brimstone and I was surrounded by hellfire and the strong scent of sulfur singed my nose. The sword remained with my body and two steaks bound me up, standing upright and destroying all ability for me to escape from my imprisonment. Anger and Rage built up beneath my soul and the only word that would come to mind was "**Vae Victus**" which meant "**Suffering to the conquered**" But it was I, who was suffering. I wanted revenge; I wanted to kill my assassins, yet my prison seemed impenetrable.

Suddenly, I heard the shuffle of step behind me. I could not see who it was, but it was the Necromancer. With harsh force, he pulled the sword from my back and the shackles that clung tightly to my wrists released and I was free. Meeting the eye of my savior, he resembled death yet little did I know that he was not a beast, but a man. With a smug grin of knowing, he turned the sword around and with the blade in his hand; pointing handle of the very weapon that was used to kill me, The Necromancer was giving me a chance to seek revenge upon my killers! I, of course without a moment to think of the consequence, took the offer in a heartbeat, which transformed me to the vampire that you see now." 

Of course, not the powerful beast that sat high before silenced woman, because this form was gained by evolving each hundred years. He once held the human physical for quite the time until his rule of Nosgoth was put into official start. Kain, now once again claimed returned to the seat of his throne, the corners of his lips, curled to an indifferent smile, rather amused and surprised that you had remained by his side to hear his story. Allowing a moment of silence to pass before he spoke again.

"You are quite the interest, you know that? Around this time, someone else would've grown tired of my story telling and leave with pathetic excuse to get away and continue on with their own journey of life. But I have found myself to like you, Yes. Maybe some day I will continue the story and you will learn more of my life. But for now, I feel that is enough." 

Then with a quick flick of his wrist toward her silent form, which was still a distance from where Kain sat, The Vampire Lord sent the woman back to The Human Cathedral without notification on when she would be called back to his Sanctuary.


End file.
